


How Things Change

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: The Gang - Freeform, coming together to show Craig the love he deserves, karl being an absolutely cutie, polly being a stubborn queen but we love her, we love character development, yann being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Three stories of how each member of the gang, learned from their past mistakes and apologised to Albus and Scorpius and how they all eventually became friends
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Karl Jenkins, Albus Severus Potter & Polly Chapman, Albus Severus Potter & Yann Fredericks, Polly Chapman/Yann Fredericks, Scorpius Malfoy & Karl Jenkins, Scorpius Malfoy & Polly Chapman, Scorpius Malfoy & Yann Fredericks, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One - Karl

It had been roughly six months since Delphi had been outed as the child of Voldemort. Still stories and rumours floated around to what truly happened that night last October. Nobody still really knew what happened apart from a select few. One person that was still left in the dark to what had really happened and how he best friend in the whole entire world had been killed was Karl Jenkins.  
He had heard the rumours just like everyone else. The rumour that had made its way around Hogwarts was that Scorpius and Delphi were related and had worked together to try bring back the dark lord meaning that Scorpius, and Albus by connection, were at fault for Craig’s death. Karl did not know what to believe. He was still heartbroken that his best friend was taken away from him so suddenly and at such a young age. 

He could not wrap his head around how Albus and Scorpius of all people could be involved in this. Albus and Scorpius were two of the quietest in the year and never hurt anyone. They stuck to themselves, not bothering to interact with anyone. Karl could not see them playing a part in Craig’s death but why were they there that night then?  
The trial for the what happened and to sentence Delphi was coming up and the whole school knew that soon enough the truth would come out. Karl was anxious to find out the truth or even just some of it. He did not want to believe the rumour that Albus and Scorpius were involved. In all honesty, he had no problem with either of them. Yes, he bullied them and made fun of them but deep down, he did not have anything against them. 

They seemed like really nice guys. Karl joined in on the bullying because that’s what his friends were doing. Karl did not really know many people when he first arrived at platform 9 ¾ to head to Hogwarts for his first year. He was quite scared boarding the train alone. All he hoped that he’d meet at least one friend. 

He still remembers spotting Albus and his family on the platform that day and being starstruck at THE Harry Potter. He kind of hoped he would become friends with Albus at first because he actually seemed really nice. That was the last he seen of Albus until the sorting ceremony where he seen that it looked like he had become friendly with Scorpius who Karl had been warned to stay away from but he had no idea why but he soon learned about the rumour that followed Scorpius’ name.

Luckily while on the train Karl met Yann, Polly and Craig and they clicked almost immediately. They all seemed to know each other already but so willingly accepted Karl into their little group. As the weeks passed by. Karl noticed how Yann and Polly would throw digs or insults at both Albus and Scorpius. He joined in with them as a way of fitting in. He kept up the bully act because the fear of losing his friends was worse to him then the label, he had been given by Albus and Scorpius as a bully. He did not really like this person he had become and that all hit him once Craig was gone.  
Craig was the one who tried to keep them grounded and tried to stop them crossing any lines. He never joined in on the insults and tried numerous times to get them to stop. It really hit Karl when Craig was not there that maybe he was a little too harsh to Albus and Scorpius.

He wanted to go apologise but the rumour still played on his mind. What if they were involved in some form and really were at fault for Craig’s death. He really did not want to think of an outcome where Scorpius and Albus were involved. He vowed to himself that when they real story surfaced and if it said Albus and Scorpius were not involved, he was going to go apologise.  
He did not want to play the bully anymore and wanted to fix things between them all. 

The trial was now over, and Delphi had been sent to Azkaban. The true story to what really happened was slowly making its way around Hogwarts. The real story made complete sense and when most of the students heard that Albus and Scorpius were kidnapped, they dropped the old rumour.

Of course, some people still believed the old rumour and were still fully convinced that the boys played some part in it. Sadly, for Karl two of these people were Yann and Polly. He hated that they wouldn’t believe the real story because to him it made complete sense. They hadn’t really talked about it as a group. The whole topic was still very touchy for them all. 

Karl had personally accepted what the truth was and was in the process of mentally preparing himself to face both Albus and Scorpius. He knew for himself to be able to move on and heal from the heartbreak and hurt of losing Craig, he had to take this step. He needed to apologise to the boys and tell them he did not blame them. He wanted, for Craig’s sake, do what Craig always wanted them to do and to stop being so mean. 

He had figured out from overhearing a conversation between Albus and Scorpius, that they were both heading to the library after dinner to catch up on some work they missed when they were kidnapped. He told himself that he would face them then and apologise. He wanted to get this done sooner rather than later or he would surely back out and never apologise and admit to them that he didn’t blame them. 

He made sure to get the library before the boys, so it did not look obvious he was going to talk to them by making an entrance when they were already there. He sat at the back of the library with his muggle studies essay opened in front of him. He could barely concentrate on it but at least he could use it as a somewhat distraction when he waited. He sat quietly, his focus split between his essay and the door for when Albus and Scorpius would come. 

His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was scared it would be heard by the six other people who were also in the library. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous because well its Albus and Scorpius but also this was a huge step for him in the beginning of his healing form losing Craig. Eventually Albus and Scorpius made their appearance, but he decided to wait another while before popping up beside them. 

He finished off his essay and decided now would be the best time to approach them because if all was to go wrong, he could just run back to the Hufflepuff common room and pretend nothing happened. He packed up his stuff and started making his way towards Scorpius and Albus where it looked like Scorpius was helping Albus with something he was confused on. 

He took a deep breath and made his way over to the table there was sat at. Once he reached them, he cleared his throat, hoping to make his presence known. Both Albus and Scorpius looked up, both looking a little confused and Scorpius somewhat afraid that he was there. “Oh, Karl uhm Hi” Albus said breaking the silence. Karl took another deep breath before replying “Is it ok if I sit here with you guys for a few minutes, I wanted to talk to you about something?”. He could see the fear in Scorpius eyes who Karl was sure if he had that little bit more confidence would have one hundred percent said no to him joining them, but he just nodded alongside Albus. 

He sat down, dropping his nag beside him. He could see both Albus and Scorpius had very confused looks on their faces and he honestly couldn’t blame them. The only interactions the three of them had in their four years at Hogwarts involved Karl saying nasty things to them in order to insult them and make them feel bad. To have that person join them quite randomly, must be weird for them.  
“So uhm, I just wanted to come over here and say … I just wanted to apologise” Karl started saying. His hands had started shaking under the table as he tried to keep his cool. He could still see the look of confusion across both the boys faces. It was a look of confusion, but he could see they were both listening to what he was about to say.

He sat on his hands to keep them from shaking and continued saying “I wanted to apologise for everything over the past few years. I wanted to say sorry for being so rude towards you both. Albus, I said some really rude and unnecessary things towards you and I really am sorry, I never should have said them and Scorpius, I should have never made fun of you over a stupid rumour. I was an idiot to believe it and was so wrong to ever make fun of you for it, so I really do apologise. I was completely out of order with everything I ever said and you both did not deserve it. I hope you guys can accept this apology but its all good if you don’t want to. In all honesty I don’t deserve to have you guys accept it, I acted completely wrong towards you both and I really am sorry.” 

He looked up after getting everything out and did not know what to expect. When he caught eye contact with the boys, they both looked quite taken back as like they weren’t expecting that to come from him. Albus looked at Scorpius and Karl could only he was seeing if Scorpius was on the same page as he was. Scorpius gave Albus a little nod to let him know to go ahead. “Thank you, Karl, really thank you. That apology means a lot to us both. We’ve never had anyone actually come up and apologise to us for anything they did towards us so that’s a really nice thing to do. Of course, I’ll accept your apology and I’m sure Scorp will too” Albus replied, giving Karl a little smile before turning to look at Scorpius.

Scorpius shuffled in his seat before replying with “Yeah Karl, thank you for that. It really does mean a lot and of course I’ll accept your apology as well”. He sent Karl a reassuring smile before quickly turning his gaze away from Karl which he just took that he felt a little too awkward. Karl could instantly feel the relief after getting it all off his chest. It meant a lot to him that they were both so willing to accept his apology. 

“There’s one more thing I want to say before I let you guys get back to what your doing. I just want to say that I don’t believe the rumours that are going around. I always knew you guys had nothing to do with uhm you know … Craig but with it all coming at us so suddenly, I just wasn’t thinking straight at first but once I sat and thought about it, I knew you guys would never. You’re both too nice and caring to ever be involved in something like that. So, I’m sorry I ever doubted you guys and I just wanted to let you know that, I don’t blame you. What happened too Craig was. – it was terrible and I’m sorry you guys had to witness it”. 

Karl didn’t want to get upset so he tried composing himself before continuing. He was caught of guard when Albus places a hand on his arm to comfort him before saying “Karl, Its ok. You don’t have to talk about this if you are not ready. We both know how tough this is on you and how close you both were so if you aren’t ready, we don’t have to talk about it. Really, we are both fine and thank you for saying you believe us”. Karl gave Albus a quick smile before wiping away the tears that had escaped his eyes without him realising. He looked at Scorpius who sent a genuine smile towards him almost like a reassurance that he was on the same page as Albus. 

Karl said thank you to both the boys before standing up with his bag. “I’ll leave you guys to get back to your work but Thank you for accepting the apology and hopefully this can be a new start for us all. You guys seem really cool”. They all let out a laugh before Karl turned to head out. Karl was stopped in his tracks by Albus calling him back which was something he didn’t expect. He turned around as Albus said “If you’re not busy, would there be any chance you could help us with this herbology homework. We’re both a bit confused since we weren’t in class”.

Karl gave Albus a nod as he sat down and looked at the homework Albus and Scorpius were working on. They spent the next hour talking about the homework and also various other things. Karl realised he had a lot more in common with both Albus and Scorpius than what he first imagined. They talked about magical creatures, books, quidditch, what they wanted to do after Hogwarts etc.  
All of them got along really well and it was almost a relief to Karl. As he got up to leave when they were finished, Karl once again thanked the two boys. When walking back to his common room he couldn’t help but think about how so happy he was that they were both so accepting of his apology. They all agreed as they had so much in common and seemed to really click that they would meet up in the library once a week so Karl could help them with the work they had to catch up on and also to just chat about all the stuff they had in common. 

Over the next number weeks, they all hung out together a lot more talking about everything and anything and working on homework and gradually became really good friends. Karl was so happy that Albus and Scorpius were so accepting of him and could overlook all his flaws and become friends with him. He was so proud of himself for taking the step and apologising. He knew this was the start of becoming a better person and healing from the loss of Craig. It also warmed his heart to know that he was hopefully doing Craig proud by leaving the bullying and nasty side to him in the past and moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Next chapter will be our Gryffindor boy Yann Fredericks so stay tuned !!


	2. Chapter Two - Yann

It had been about three weeks since the trial had concluded and the rumours and stories making their way around Hogwarts had slowly fizzled away. No one was really talking about it anymore and was continuing with their lives. Life at Hogwarts had eventually returned back to normal for most people. One person who was still thinking about the events of the past few months and was finding it tough to just simply move on was Yann Fredericks. 

He was struggling to move on from what happened to one of his closest friends and was really struggling to look past and accept that Albus and Scorpius played no part in it. He had read the articles in the daily prophet about the trial which said that Albus and Scorpius were kidnapped and had nothing to do with Craig’s death, but he was having trouble believing them. He couldn’t find logic around why Albus and Scorpius would be kidnapped in the first place. Why would anyone want them to help out with a plan they had? He still blamed them for Craig’s death. If they hadn’t been out there that night, Craig wouldn’t have had to go looking for them and wouldn’t have been killed. It was their fault his best friend was dead, and he couldn’t understand why so many people had quite simply looked past it and moved on. 

One thing that confused Yann more than anything about everyone just moving on and acting like nothing happened was the fact his best friend and also Craig’s best friend, Karl seemed to be ok with everything. He was convinced he had seen them chatting in the corridors and studying together in the library. It made no sense to him. Why was Karl suddenly acting so different around them and acting like their friend. He wondered if Karl even blamed them for what happened anymore. 

They were all sitting together near the lake, Yann was messing around with a quaffle he always kept in his dorm for when he got bored while Karl sat beside them, his head stuck in some new book he had been sent by his parents. This was their usual hang out spot when the weather was good enough for them to sit outside. Yann decided he was going to ask Karl about his recent encounters with Albus and Scorpius. He just wanted to know what had changed between them. 

“So, Karl, I’ve seen you’ve been quite pally with Albus and Scorpius lately. What’s up with that?” Yann said, turning Karl’s attention away from his book for the first time since they had sat down. Karl looked up, placing his book down beside him. He started fiddling with his hands which was something Karl did when he was nervous. He started by saying “I thought you had noticed. Well uhm after the news of the trial came out, I realised that I may have acted quite unreasonable towards them the past few years, so I went and apologised to them. We then started talking and I told them I didn’t blame them for what happened. They asked me for help with some of the work they missed and ever since we’ve just been studying together.” He finally lifted his head up making eye contact with Yann. 

Yann was just really confused, just less than a month ago Karl has been on the same page as him and Polly but now he was all friendly with them and didn’t blame them anymore. “You don’t blame them? Since when?” Yann said, sitting up and placing the quaffle down. “Yann come on; you still don’t believe that stupid rumour, do you? Albus and Scorpius aren’t at fault for what happened. They were kidnapped. They had nothing to do with what happened Craig, there were just in the wrong place at the wrong time” Karl said looking Yann in the eye. Karl only did this when he wanted someone to really listen to what he was saying. 

There was silence while Yann tried to think of what to say. Karl did make sense. It was only a rumour and no one spreading it really knew the true story which included him . He knew he should believe the story that came out after the trial but why was he finding it so hard. Maybe it was just because he didn’t particularly like them both. He didn’t know why but he just never did. Its not like they ever did anything to him; He just wasn’t that fond of them. He had thought maybe it was his dislike for these two boys that was blinding him from being able to accept the story and stop blaming them. 

“Yann really they are nice lads. You should give them a chance. Even just go talk to them. I’m telling you your opinion will change” Karl said picking back up his book and continuing to read. Yann sat, just thinking over what Karl had said. He wasn’t going to just go up to Albus and Scorpius and start talking to them. Firstly, because he would rather not be seen talking to them and secondly because in all honesty, he wouldn’t know what to say. He decided to drop the thought for now and picked back up the quaffle and started messing with it again to try distract himself. 

The next day Yann was making his way along with Polly to Charms. It had always been his favourite class and he always loved going to it even though it was shared with the Slytherins which obviously included Albus and Scorpius. He sat down in his usual place near the middle of the classroom beside Polly. Flitwick started going on about their project that would play apart in their end of year grade. Yann already knew what he was going to be doing his on and was actually really looking forward to getting started. Out of nowhere Flitwick decided to announce that the project would have to be completed in pairs that were already assigned. There was a collective groan let out by the entire class as he announced the pairs. 

“Are you serious of all people he pairs me with Malfoy” Yann said, flopping down on the ground beside Polly and Karl as they once again sat beside the lake after their classes for the day had finished. He hadn’t stopped ranting about it since the class had finished. He wasn’t even able to convince Flitwick after class to swap his partner so he was well and truly stuck working with Scorpius. 

“I really don’t understand why you are complaining, he’s the smartest person in the class! You are guaranteed an O on this project” Karl said rolling his eyes as he listened to Yann complain. Yann lay down on the grass, letting out a huff as he landed. “I know I know but like how am I supposed to work with him, I’m pretty sure he hates me and if we haven’t forgotten I’m not too fond of him either” Yann said turning to look at both Polly and Karl. Polly then spoke up saying “I know you don’t want to work with him, but you really don’t have a choice. Just try and ignoring everything and focus on the project when you’re working with him and it’ll be over before you know it”. She lay down beside him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Karl then stood up, getting ready to head back to his common room to leave his stuff before dinner. As he went to leave, he turned to Yann and said “I know you’re not too fond of Scorpius but give the kid a chance, He’s quite cool. Trust me on that” before heading off half running, half skipping towards the castle. Yann sat up thinking to himself that maybe Karl was right. Maybe he just had to give Scorpius a chance. 

During dinner Yann got up from the Gryffindor table which was also accompanied by Karl who seemed to never sit at the Hufflepuff table these days. Being completely honest, the only time people stuck to that rule was official feats. He made his way towards Scorpius who was sat beside Albus at the Slytherin table. He walked over, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from others sitting at the table. “Hey Scorpius, Hey Albus” he said making his presence known. Both boys looked quite shocked to see him standing there. Yann continued on by saying “I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet up tomorrow evening and we can get started on that charms project. I know you’re probably on the same wavelength as I am about us working together but lets just put that aside for the benefit of the project yeah. I know you as well as I want to do well in this”. Scorpius was looking up at him wide eye like he had just seen a ghost. Yann couldn’t blame him. It was probably weird for the person who bullied you for years to just pop up beside you like that. 

“Oh, uhm yeah, yeah that sounds good. How about we meet after dinner at the library” Scorpius replied, playing with the ends of his cardigan which looked really frayed to Yann. Must have been something he does regularly he thought to himself. “Perfect, see you then Malfoy” Yann said as he started to walk back towards the Gryffindor table, not before he seen Scorpius shiver at the use of his last name. 

The next day Yann was stood at the entrance to the great hall waiting for Scorpius so they could head to the library. He was dreading this all day. He knew this was most likely going to be the most awkward hour of his life but at least it was only an hour. He was dragged from his thoughts as Scorpius appeared beside him. He didn’t say anything, just giving Yann a little wave. “Shall we head up then?” Yann said as he started to walk towards the library. Scorpius just nodded and started walking alongside him. 

The awkward silence between them both as they looked through books upon books to see what they could do their project on was almost unbearable for Yann. Scorpius seemed to be fine with it as he looked through the pile of books currently placed in front of him. Yann on the other hand could barely concentrate. He eventually placed the book he was reading down quite hard on the table which caused Scorpius to jump out of his deep level of concentration. 

Yann spoke up saying “Look I know there has been some …. differences between us over the years but since were going to be working together for the next few weeks how about we get to know each other, properly. Tell each other stuff about one another”. He could see Scorpius had a look of confusion on his face as he also placed the book he had been reading down. “yeah that could be cool, what would you like to know about me?” Scorpius said, shuffling in his seat as like he was about to be interrogated. Yann thought for a second before replying with “What are you interested in? I rarely see you take part in anything.”. He could see Scorpius thinking to what he was interested in. Surely it couldn’t be that hard to know what you like but as Yann has said, he rarely seen Scorpius do something for fun. “Well uhm, I like reading” Scorpius said finally coming up with an answer. 

Yann rolled his eyes and laughed as he said “Tell me something I don’t know! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a book under your arm or your head in one. You remind me of Karl, he’s the exact same”. For the first time probably ever, he seen Scorpius laugh, a proper laugh. It felt nice to know he hadn’t offended Scorpius with what he had said. Yann continued by saying “what else do you enjoy? Art? Music? Quidditch, you have to like quidditch! Wasn’t your dad on the Slytherin quidditch team”. Scorpius laughed again before replying with “He was indeed. He played seeker for a while. I actually really do like quidditch, always used to be playing in the garden with dad and going to different matches but eventually books took over and I stopped. Dad always said I could have been a great seeker, but he was probably only saying that”. 

Yann could see Scorpius did have a genuine interest in quidditch which shocked him. “who do you support, you know in the league. Please don’t tell me you’re one of those who still hopes the cannons will break through again” Yann said, finally finding something they could possibly talk about. “uhm well dad has always been a puddlemere fan so we would always go to those matches so I would say them but I also really like supporting the Holyhead Harpies because the fact there is an all-women’s team out there in a sport that can be so male dominated is just amazing and I find it so cool that Albus’ mum used to play for them and I’m rambling now – sorry I do that a lot” Scorpius said giggling as he looked up at Yann. Yann then went on to say how he also supported puddlemere and that he also thought the Harpies were amazing. Yann was quite shocked that Scorpius seemed to have such a big interest in quidditch for someone who doesn’t play or even make it known they like quidditch.  
Thinking about it though, he remembered thinking Scorpius in first year flying class and thinking he was a decent flyer and was kind of shocked when he never tried out for the Slytherin team when the time came around. “I remember your flying in first year when we had flying class together. I thought you were decent and was surprised you never tried out for the team” Yann replied as Scorpius’ head shot up form his current gazing at his knees. 

“Really? No ones ever told me that before, well apart from dad but he’s definitely biased. I did want to try out but who would choose a Malfoy to be on the team. I already had enough people throwing insults my way in the corridors and being in a place where the whole school could send them my way at once, Id rather not.” Scorpius replied but to Yann it looked like he instantly regretted saying as much as he did, and he once again started playing with the sleeves of his cardigan and biting the skin on his lip. 

Yann suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome him. He had never thought too deeply into what he has said over the years might has affected Scorpius and also Albus. The fact that some of the stuff he and his friends had said may have stopped him from taking other opportunities made him feel terrible. He didn’t know that his words had actually hurt them. He always thought it was a laugh, a bit of banter between them but now he knew he had thought wrong. He knew what he needed to do. He knew he had to be the bigger person and apologise but how? Surely Scorpius wouldn’t accept an apology from him after everything he’s said to him. It was worth a shot though. 

Yann took a deep breath before saying “Look Scorpius, uhm I just wanted to say …. The things I have said to you over the years, it wasn’t ok. I didn’t know those words truly affected you. If I had known, I would have stopped a long time ago. I’m a dick for what I’ve said to you and to Albus and I really had no idea how badly it got to you. What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making your life hell here and I’m sorry you’ve had to put up with my bullshit for so long”. He looked up at Scorpius who was listening to everything he had to say. He had a smile on his face, a genuine one. 

Yann then continued saying “I always thought I had some problem with you and that just got bigger when Craig – with what happened Craig and I acted way out of line. I shouldn’t have played a part in that rumour and I was stupid to even believe it in the first place. I really thought you and Albus played some part in what happened with Craig and I was really an idiot to ever think that. You don’t have to accept this apology but maybe we can start fresh and leave the past in the past?”. Yann looked up once again and was relieved to see the smile still on Scorpius’ face. He let out the breath he was holding for god knows how long and smiled back at Scorpius. 

“Yann, I really, really appreciate the apology. I’d love to leave everything in the past. With the rumour, I don’t blame you for believing it. It must have been so hard for you to lose Craig and I’m so sorry. I wish me and Albus could have done something, I really do, and I can only apologise” Scorpius replied, placing a hand on Yann’s to show he accepted his apology. Yann smiled back as a thank you to Scorpius. 

He felt like a weight was lifted off his chest now that everything was put to bed. He looked at the clock and it was approaching curfew. “well we better head back to the dorms before we get in trouble for being out after hours” Yann said as he started picking up books, placing them back on their correct shelves. Scorpius nodded and helped Yann place the books back before packing his own bag. The pair both walked together out of the library together and towards the main hall. As they reached where they had to go their separate ways Scorpius stopped and turned to Yann and said “Thanks again Yann, for the apology. I really appreciate it, but can I ask you for one favour?”. Yann nodded his head, allowing Scorpius to continue. “Is there any chance you can apologise to Albus in person yourself? I think he’d really appreciate it.” 

Yann knew this was coming and knew he would have to also face Albus. Yann nodded his head in reply before saying “Of course, I’ll do it tomorrow before charms”. Yann then reached out his hand for a shake. “we’re all good?” waiting for Scorpius’ reply. Scorpius then smiled, taking Yann’s hand and shaking it while replying with “We’re good”, before running in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. Yann let out yet another sigh of relief before heading towards the Gryffindor common room. 

Over the next few weeks, Yann became closer and closer with Scorpius and also Albus. He apologised to Albus the next day which Albus accepted with no problems. He and Scorpius had made significant progress with their project while also finding out so much more about each other. Scorpius had even told him there was a world where they were both friends and possibly even more than friends which made them both laugh a lot. Yann had started meeting up with Albus and Scorpius, along with Karl to help them catch up on the work they had missed. Yann thought to himself how Karl was right. Albus and Scorpius were cool and how he regretted not getting to know them sooner. 

He was glad everything was now in the past and he could move on and get to know them even better and leave the old Yann who thought bullying and being nasty was ok in the past and become a better person which he truly believed Craig would have wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. There's one chapter left and its based off the legend herself, Polly Chapman. Keep and eye on my twitter @accioscorp for when it is posted. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	3. Chapter Three - Polly

Polly Chapman was well and truly done and confused with how quickly everything around her had changed over the past number of months. When she returned to Hogwarts for her fourth year she expected it be as normal as every other year. Go to classes, have fun with her friends etc. It had turned out that this year was a mixture of emotions. 

Yes, she had got to spend time with her friends who she loved with all her heart, Her and Yann had finally got together and their relationship was going so well but on the other hand, they had lost one of their best friends. He had been killed for no reason. The lose of Craig was still playing on Polly’s mind. She missed him terribly and couldn’t understand why him. Why craig of all people. She knew she would never understand it and would never get an answer. 

What confused her most was the fact that Yann and Karl had seemed to just move on. Over the past number of weeks, she had watched Karl first and then Yann suddenly started becoming all friendly with them both. Hanging out together, studying together, having inside jokes. She really had no clue where this sudden friendship came from. She hadn’t mentioned anything to either of them about it, simply because she was confused to what to even say. 

The news and rumours about what happened was now almost non existent and everyone was back to normal. Polly was still torn on what to believe. It looked like Yann and Karl had thrown the rumour aside and were fully sure that Albus and Scorpius played no part in what happened Craig. Polly still didn’t know where she stood when it came to whether Albus and Scorpius were involved. She had heard the story from the trail which announced that they were kidnapped but she still didn’t know if she should believe it. 

Albus’ father was Harry Potter for crying out loud. He is head of magical law enforcement so of course he was going to stand up for his son and they would listen to him. Then there was Scorpius who is a Malfoy and she was damn sure the ministry wouldn’t want to get involved with the Malfoys and Harry was going to be on their side too because if Scorpius was blamed then so would Albus. Even if Albus and Scorpius were some way involved, nobody would ever find out. 

They were sitting in the great hall having dinner after their classes had finished for the day when Albus and Scorpius approached the table. They didn’t take much notice to Polly which was the usual since well they didn’t really see eye to eye. Albus then stopped to tell the boys that they were heading to the library and would meet them there. Yann and Karl told them they would follow them up and turned to finish their dinner. Polly couldn’t understand why they all kept meeting up and spending almost every evening together. She decided she was finally going to ask them both why they had suddenly become so friendly with them both. 

“What’s going on with you guys?” she said placing her knife and fork down, getting the boys attention. They both looked up and both seemed very confused to what she was talking about. Yann answered saying “What do you mean what’s going on with us?” as Karl nodded in agreement to him. “Why have you both suddenly become those guys best friends? You do remember who they are don’t you and what they may have done to Craig and do I have to remind you we’ve pretty much bullied them for the past four year. How did they even want to become your friends?” she said knowing she was probably being a little too harsh in what she was saying. She could see Karl and Yann looking at each other to see who was going to answer this one. 

Karl then went on to explain about how both of them had apologised to both Albus and Scorpius for all they did over the past number of years and how they had realised what they had done was wrong. He also told Polly how he had first started helping them with the work they had missed and since then just started hanging out more. Yann then went on to say how he had bonded with Scorpius while doing their charms project and that they had a lot in common. He also said how he then started joining Karl when he was meeting up with them to study. He then went on to say how they had both accepted that neither Albus nor Scorpius were involved in Craig’s death. 

Polly was still really confused. How did Albus and Scorpius just forgive them? Why did they just suddenly believe Albus and Scorpius had nothing to do with it after so long? “Seriously, they just forgave you after everything and you now believe them? I really don’t get it, not too long ago you were both so sure they had played some part and now you’re trying to tell me they are innocent ?” she said, still not really getting how this friendship has stated. 

Karl then continued saying “They forgave us really easily and were really glad we came to them and apologised and about the Craig thing, you really don’t still believe that rumour, do you? They had nothing to do with it Polly and you need to accept that. Of course, we were going to blame them at first because they were there but now, we know more, now we know they were kidnapped and do you really think either of them have the capability to actually kill someone?”. 

Polly didn’t say anything as she took in what Karl had just said. He was right. They did just blame Albus and Scorpius at first because they were so in the dark to what had really happened and just blamed the first people they could think of. Even though they still didn’t fully know what happened, the trail had declared that Albus and Scorpius had nothing to do with it. 

She eventually replied after a lengthy silence with “Ok fine, I guess I can accept and move on from blaming them but why do you guys want to be friends with them, its not like they are interesting or anything”. She could see both Yann and Karl giggling to themselves. Yann then replied saying “Polly, you barely know them. They are actually really nice guys and we have lots in common with them. Trust me if you gave them a chance, you would really like them too”. Polly was sure at this stage he was just messing with her. How could they have stuff in common with them? Yann then continued on saying “You should come with us tonight, get to know them a bit and see for yourself”. 

Polly instantly shook her head saying No. She definitely wasn’t going to spend an evening with them two. Even if she wanted to, it would be so awkward. They are the two boys she has made fun of and insulted for the past four years; the tension would be way too much for her to handle. Karl then jumped in saying “oh come on, it’ll be fun and also were working on potions homework and could really need your help seeing as you are the best at potions among us”. She looked up and Karl was giving her the eyes. Karl knew exactly how to get what he wanted and that was to use the eyes. “Don’t give me that look Jenkins” she warned but he didn’t stop. She knew she wasn’t winning this battle anytime soon. “I can’t come tonight; I’m working on a project in the common room with a few of the girls but I’ll come next time. Just let me know when it is”, she said finally giving into the boys.

They both cheered before jumping up and grabbing their stuff to head off to meet Albus and Scorpius. Yann gave Polly a quick peck on the cheek before running off after Karl. Polly put her head into her hands before letting out a huge sigh. She really wasn’t looking forward to spending one evening with them all but if it got Karl and Yann off her case then she would get through it so she could move on. She had no idea what she had just agreed to but the sooner it is over and done with the better. 

To Polly’s dismay, Karl and Yann were meeting up again with Albus and Scorpius the next day and she had no excuses this time. She knew it was going to be incredibly awkward and she just hoped the hour would fly by. Karl and Yann looked like they could burst with excitement when Polly confirmed that she would be there later on. She had a transfiguration essay to finish anyway so she hoped if she just put all her attention into that then the hour would fly by and she could get through to it with limited interactions with Albus and Scorpius. 

The evening came around and Polly was on her way to the library with Yann and Karl to meet up with Albus and Scorpius. Polly never felt nervous, she had a lot of confidence but as she walked towards the library, she could feel the nerves building up inside her. She had no idea why she felt so nervous. It’s not like she would have to interact with them much if she stuck to her plan of concentrating on her essay. As they reached the library, she took a deep breath, putting on her “Polly” face and then followed the boys to the table to where Albus and Scorpius were already sat. 

The group were sat in silence as they all powered through the work that was slowly building up as the end of the school year approached, much to Polly’s relief. The boys now and again would stop and talk about something that happened throughout the day or laugh over some joke but Polly kept her head firmly on the piece of parchment she was currently writing her essay on and the numerous transfiguration books open in front of her. As she looked at the clock, she was relieved to see there was only twenty minutes left until she could head back to the common room. 

They were all still working away at whatever they had to do when Scorpius closed the book he was reading, looking like he wanted to say something to the whole group. Polly kept working on her essay as all the others followed Scorpius’ lead and also closed what they were currently working on. Scorpius cleared his throat before saying “So Albus and I have been thinking over the past couple of days that, we want to do something to remember Craig. The news of what happened was just thrown aside so quickly and we don’t want people to forget him. He deserves better than that, so we were hoping you guys – since you knew Craig so well would be willing to help us plan something maybe? Possibly for the end of year feast. It wouldn’t have to be big but just something small to show him the respect he deserve”. 

As Scorpius was talking, Polly had completely ignored her essay and started listening in to what he was saying. She was quite taken back that he and Albus wanted to do something for Craig. She really didn’t expect it. It looked like she wasn’t the only one surprised by the boy’s announcement. Yann was sitting, his jaw almost at the floor as he took in what was just said and Karl had tears building up in his eyes. Yann finally replied saying “wow guys that’s, that sounds amazing. Thank you for that. I, I mean we really appreciate that, and I know Craig would too. I’d love to help you guys.” He got up giving both Albus and Scorpius a hug as a thank you. Karl then spoke up after he got rid of the tears forming in his eyes. He also thanked them, getting up to give them both a hug while saying how much he was looking forward to organising everything with them.

All the boy’s eyes then turned to Polly. She had no idea what to say. She loved the idea so much and was completely behind the idea of giving Craig the love and respect he deserved but she had no idea if Albus and Scorpius would want her involved because well she had been more than horrible to them over the past number of years. She was then dragged from her thoughts as Albus spoke up. 

“Polly, we’d really love you to help as well. You were a huge part in Craig’s life and its only fair you get to be involved in this too. I know we don’t have the best history but maybe we can put it aside to do this for Craig?”. Polly stayed quite for another few seconds. She knew what she wanted to do, and she also knew what she had to do to make this work. She took another deep breath, a smile appearing on her face as she replied with “Of course I’ll help out”. Her reply was met with a cheer from all the boys as she was pulled into a group hug with them all. 

They then decided to call it a night and started packing up to head back towards their common rooms. Karl had already run off and Polly was walking hand in hand with Yann towards the door. Polly stopped just as they walked through the door and looked at Yann. She knew what she had to do and what better time than the present to face it. She knew Yann knew what she was going to go and he gave her a kiss while also giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before heading off back to the Gryffindor common room. 

A few seconds later, Albus and Scorpius made their way out of the library and looked quite surprised to see Polly waiting there. She smiled at them both before starting off by saying “Uhm I just wanted to thank you both again for doing this for Craig, it really does mean a lot to us and I know Craig would really, really appreciate it”. She stopped for a second. Albus and Scorpius were smiling back at her which was a total relief. 

She took another deep breath before continuing with “I also just wanted to apologise. I know I have been horrible to you both since first year and it wasn’t OK. I should never have said the stuff I said. It was messed up and I’m really sorry. I also wanted to apologise for ever believing that dumb rumour that you guys had something to do with what happened Craig and I never should have played a part in spreading that. It so obvious that you guys had nothing to do with it and the fact I ever believed that is so wrong so I’m sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me and maybe we can move on and I can join this little friend group you have going on with the boys?” 

She finally looked up again after getting everything out to see Albus and Scorpius still with smiles on their faces. Albus then spoke up saying “We really appreciate that Polly, Thank you. Of course, were going to forgive you!” He said, turning to Scorpius who jumped in saying how he agreed with Albus and all was good. Albus then continued by saying “It’s all in the past now and that’s what matters” before engulfing Polly in a hug which Scorpius then joined in with. 

The three of them started walking back towards the common rooms, chatting about everything and anything. She could see that these two boys ever meant any harm and were so genuinely nice and caring. When they reached the main hall where they had to go their separate ways, they once again gave each other a hug before heading towards their respective common rooms. 

Polly started heading towards the Gryffindor common room, a huge smile plastered across her face which she thought wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. She felt the relief come over her as she let out a breath which she felt she had been holding for ages. She was proud of herself for taking the step and apologising and was quite excited to see what the future had install for her and her friends, old and new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for this fic and I hope you all really enjoyed it !! I had so much fun writing this and exploring these characters I haven’t really written before. I’d love to hear what you guys thought so feel free to leave a kudos/comment !! 
> 
> Thank you for all the love


End file.
